Gangsta Thing-Thing Success
"... Well, do you want this motherfucking cocaine or not?" '' ''-Gangsta! Success making a drug deal with one of their customers. Description Success is the best friend and companion of Failure and the combat medic of the gang. They can be seen travelling around a lot, usually near or in Sunset City. They are also the one that gave the most suggestions to Failure, while the creation of the gang and the one who helped the whole gang get through hard times. Their current power rank is 49. The reason why their power rank is lower than expected is because they keep refusing to have more power. "I have enough power rank already. I don't need more, it's useless... It's not like I'm the perfect guy to be your leader." The insisting stopped, after their attempt to quit the gang. It is confirmed that Success's power rank will remain 49 forever. Success also loves to sing gangster rap, transforming their gang crimes, activities and hate on people into songs. Strangely, they have fans. Because of the result, they requested to not harm their fans. Criminal Activities * Stealing * Bullying and threatening * Killing/ Murdering * Drug dealing * Illegal market * Poaching small reptiles Overall personality, abilities and weaknesses: The Power Rank Persuasion Crisis Success never want to have more than 50 power rank, because they refuse to be the leader no matter how many times the members tried to persuade them. They think they're not the perfect one to become a leader. What Success thought was right, they always occasionally forget about managing their stuff, a trait that no member in the gang wants from a leader. Because of the constant persuasions of "You really need that power. Don't deny it." Success attempted to quit the gang, they were sick of it. Luckily, their plan stopped because all members and especially Failure told them about how much Success is useful in the gang, how much happiness they bring to them. First Success had problems to decide whether they should stay or not. They finally decided "Yes" to stay. In exchange, the persuasions of power rank permanently stopped. Their power rank remain 49 forever. Success's Relationships FRIENDS Failure They are both best friends, and treat each other respectfully no matter how different their power rank level is. They are seen travelling around or in Sunset City a lot, doing crime activities together. Success sometimes complains about Failure's overprotection problems, resulting fights that will never find a true solution. Everytime Failure answers "I will stop.", it actually will never end. However, nothing can break their unbreakable friendship. FRIENDS Crimson Success and Crimson are okay together, even though there is not much interaction between them. Success asks her how she is doing a lot and she does responds. The only thing that annoys Success, is her impulsion, she rejects and dislikes almost everybody who tries to interact with her. FRIENDS Onyx Onyx and Success are both drink buddies, they spend time drinking all sorts of alcohol when they feel like it. They also are protective to each other, even if Onyx sometimes fails his attempts to help Success. What bothers them about Onyx is his sexual obsession. Whenever he sees a female that quickly arouses him, he would want to go have sex with her. Success holds him hard as possible, to help him control his obsession. FRIENDS Saphire Despite the way how Saphire treats them sometimes, Success and Saphire form a stable friendship. Success brings all the supplies that Saphire needs, while in exchange she rewards them with her friendship and some money. They are seen socializing together many times, but not always. The only part Success dislikes about Saphire is her sexual dominance and her parties: where she invites more than one male to have sex with.